Drabbles and Fills from Tumblr
by rnoele
Summary: This isn't a normal chaptered fic. I have written a quite a few drabbles over on tumblr and wanted to transfer some over here. Most of them are centered around Klaine and blangst. But there are a few smutty ones. Hope you all enjoy! Ratings vary from T-M. Also please head the TW's listed at the beginning of each drabble. Find me on tumblr at rachelnoelberry
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Blaine encourages Kurt to go join Rachel in New York. It breaks his heart, but he knows that Kurt deserves this. After Kurt finally agrees, Blaine returns home and catches sight of his self-harm hit that's been hiding away for years. Then, almost too late, Kurt arrives at the Anderson home - needed Blaine forever and always.

AN: Trigger warning for self harm, ambiguous ending regarding character death, blood

* * *

_"Can I give you some advice?" Blaine asked cautiously. _

_Kurt took a sip of his coffee and looked at Blaine. _

_"You can be here anymore, Kurt." _

_"I get it. I know…I'm pathetic." _

_"No no no, you're not pathetic! It's just that your're…you're stuck. You don't belong here anymore. You belong in New York." _

_"And I'm reapplying for NYADA. But I can't just go to New York." Kurt said shaking his head. _

_"You don't need NYADA. And believe me I don't want to see you go but I just can't stand to see you stay here. It's killing you…and that's killing me." _

Blaine replayed the conversation in his head over and over again as he sat on his bathroom floor.

It had been three weeks since Kurt had left for New York. Three weeks that Blaine had tried to fill with clubs, activities, glee, anything to keep his mind off of not having Kurt by his side.

It hadn't been so bad the first few days that Kurt was in New York. The two boys made a point to stay in contact and they talked at least once a day. But as the weeks passed Kurt's internship and New York lifestyle took precedence and Blaine was sure Kurt had forgotten about him.

Blaine thought sending Kurt off to New York was what was best for him. For both of them. Blaine thought seeing Kurt stuck in Lima was the worst thing. But as he sits staring at his old shaving kit he knows that isn't true.

It had been years since he had even thought of his small black pouch full of razors, Neosporin, alcohol wipes and band-aids. This small kit was something that he relied on in the past to get him through. The razors helped to make the cuts that made all of his bad thoughts and ghosts of his past disappear for a while. But when Kurt had come into his life he had hid the razors and everything else away. Kurt had become Blaine's rock, Kurt had become the person who helped Blaine's bad thoughts disappear and the ghosts of his past fade into nothing.

Blaine felt a few tears fall as he gripped the small razor in-between his fingers. He thought he would never be in this place again. He thought he would be able to be ok with Kurt forever. But Kurt had forgotten about him and Blaine was left on his own to fight with his thoughts.

And right now the bad thoughts were winning.

Blaine closes his eyes and brings the sharp metal to his forearm, the edge bites into his skin and a pool of red seeps out. Blaine waits for the flood of relief to come but he is left empty.

He makes a few more cuts but the bad thoughts are still swirling in his head. He made a few more. The blood from his cuts had begun to drip onto the floor.

After almost 20 cuts Blaine was finally able to let out a sigh of relief but as he did the edges of the room began to darken and he slumped over against the edge of the bathtub.

Kurt looked at his phone, he hated that he hadn't been able to call Blaine lately. But New York kept him busy. Kurt loved being in the big city. But without Blaine Kurt always felt like he was missing something. So after a long week of meeting and assignments for his internship Kurt had hopped on a plane and headed back to Lima. It took all his will power not to call Blaine and tell him but he knew the surprise would be better.

As soon as he got into town he headed over to Blaine's house with a bouquet of red and yellow roses and a stack of movies in hand. He rang the doorbell to Blaine's mansion like house and waited. Kurt waited for almost a minute before hitting the bell again, "Maybe Blaine has his music to loud." Kurt thought to himself.

After another few minutes of waiting, Kurt reached out and tried the handle. The door was unlocked; he slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous walking into Blaine's house. He had been here dozens of times and felt more than comfortable here. But as he walked into the foyer he knew something wasn't right.

Kurt carefully toed off his shoes and hurried up the stairs to Blaine's room.

Kurt was surprised that no sounds of music could be heard as he approached the bed room. "Maybe he is wearing headphones." Kurt thought once again.

He opened the door and stepped into the room.

It was empty. Blaine was no where to be found. His satchel and books were on the bed. His sweater vest and bow tie were carelessly thrown on the floor.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out. There was no answer.

"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt tried again as he walked out into the hall.

There was nothing but silence in the large house.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly. He could have sworn he heard Kurt calling his name. He tried to lift his head so he could hear better but it felt like it was full of lead.

"Blaine, it's Kurt. Are you here?" Kurt called again, he was getting more worried by the minute. As he walked down the hallway he noticed a small sliver of light coming out from underneath the bathroom door. He walked towards it and turned the door knob.

Kurt let out a scream when his eyes landed on the floor.

There were spots of blood on the white tiles, and a few razors scattered around.

Kurt's eyes flooded with tears as he hit his knees next to Blaine. The small boy was pale and his breathing was shallow. His eyes were closed and his skin was cold underneath Kurt's fingers.

Kurt carefully lifted Blaine away from the edge of the tub and brought him into his arms.

"Blaine, baby. Blaine please wake up." Kurt pleaded as he grabbed a towel and brought it to Blaine's still bleeding arms.

Blaine stirred slightly in Kurt's arms and let out a soft moan.

"Blaine please, baby it's me please wake up." Kurt sobbed as Blaine blood continued to soak through the towel.

Blaine stirred again and slowly opened his eyes. Kurt sobbed as the clear hazel was clouded and dull. "Kur…" Blaine said his voice dying out at the end of Kurt's name.

"Blaine oh god, Blaine. It's ok I got you. You're going to be ok." Kurt cried as he carefully shifted Blaine and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

He dialed 911 and sobbed out the details to the dispatcher. The phone call only last a minute but by the time Kurt hung up Blaine's body had gotten colder and his eyes had closed again.

"Blaine, open your eyes. Please Blaine I need you to open your eyes and stay awake. Help is coming." Kurt said gently tapping Blaine's pale cheek.

Blaine's eyes opened slightly. He took a shaky breath and began to speak.

"I…I thought you forgot." He said his voice weak.

"Forgot what Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Me." Blaine breathed.

Kurt's heart shattered in his chest. Blaine was bleeding out because he thought Kurt had forgotten him. This was his fault.

"Blaine, oh god." Kurt wept as he pulled Blaine's body closer. "I could never forget you. Please don't think that. I love you, I could never forget you."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before trying to smile. "I love…" He said before his body went limp and his eyes closed.

"BLAINE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Blaine went to the movie with a friend, during the movie he sees the old classmates who beat him after Sadie Hawkins. He chooses to ignore them but after the movie they see him and go after him once more.

TW: Homophobia and violence

* * *

Blaine loved his shopping dates with Tina. Ever since their respective boyfriends had gone off to New York and Chicago the two had been spending their weekends together.

The pair were sitting in the food court grabbing some frozen yogurt when Tina noticed the marquee at the movie theater.

"Oh I didn't know that was out yet!" She cried causing Blaine to turn towards the marquee.

"What are you talking about?" He asked his mouth full.

"That new horror movie with Jennifer Lawrence, do you want to go see it?" Tina asked.

Blaine nodded as he finished off his ice cream. "Let's go!"

They made their way into the theater and found their seats. They were talking quietly about the stupid movie trivia questions that flashed on the screen when a group of loud boys walked into the theater.

Blaine turned around to see who would be so loud in a movie theater and he felt his breathing stop.

Tina turned and saw Blaine's eyes wide with horror.

"Blaine what's wrong." She asked her voice full of concern.

Blaine didn't answer but watched as the boys took their seats a few rows above them.

"Blaine!" Tina said shaking the small boy.

Blaine shook his head as he took a few deep breaths.

"What is wrong?"

"Those boys who walked in are from my old high school. I….I just didn't expect to see them here." Blaine said his voice low.

Tina eyes filled with sympathy. "Do you want to leave?" She asked just as the theater dimmed.

Blaine shook his head and grabbed Tina's hand. "No…it's fine. I will be fine."

Tina stared at Blaine for a moment before relaxing in her seat.

As the movie ended Blaine nearly jumped out of his seat. "Ready to go?" He asked nervously.

Tina looked at him and made a face. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I…I just don't really want to stick around." He said looking behind him.

"Is it because of those guys from your old school?" Tina asked standing up.

Blaine nodded. "They were…." Blaine started to explain.

Tina shushed him and took his hand. "You don't need to explain we can go. I have a Skype date with Mike anyway."

Blaine smiled slightly as they walked out of the theater and into the parking lot. The temperature had gotten colder as storm clouds filled the sky.

"I didn't know it was supposed to storm." Tina said eyeing the clouds.

"Me either." Blaine said pulling his sweater tighter around his body. "Let's hurry before the rain starts."

The pair started to walk quicker until a familiar voice called Blaine's name.

"Blaine Anderson." A cold voice sneered.

Blaine stopped in his tracks.

"Looks like the fag finally found himself a hag." Another voice said.

Tina looked at Blaine before turning around and facing the taunting voices.

"What is your problem?" she shouted.

"The hag speaks!" A tall boy with black hair laughed. "We were just commenting on our old friend Blaine's new lifestyle choices."

"We aren't friends Travis." Blaine spat as he turned around to face them.

"Oh, Blaine it hurts that you would say that. After we tried to help you back at that dance." The boy said with a laugh.

"Beating me up for being gay isn't something I consider to be helpful."

Tina took in a harsh breath of air. "Wait, these are the guys that beat you up?"

Blaine nodded, his face hard.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me? We should have left as soon as you saw them!" Tina said.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I can't let some idiots keep me from doing things that I want to do."

The three boys laughed before stepping closer to Blaine. "Looks like little Blainey gained some courage since we last saw him." Travis sneered.

"I think we should knock him done a few pegs." Another one added.

Travis nodded and made a grab for Blaine. Tina shouted and jumped in the way. She was quickly knocked aside as the Blaine was punched in the gut.

Tina stood up again to help Blaine but a short blonde haired boy grabbed her by the arms and held her back. "Stop! Blaine! Somebody help!" She cried as she struggled against the boys hold.

The two boys focused on Blaine ignored her cries for help and continued to send punches flying at the smaller boy's body. Blaine was crying out in pain as he tried to fight back. He got in a few good punches before the boys threw him down on the cold pavement of the parking lot. He let out heart-shattering cry as Travis kicked Blaine's side and the sound of his ribs cracking echoed through the air.

Suddenly a sound of sirens made its way through the parking lot.

"Travis!" The boy holding Tina cried out.

The three boys looked up with fear as a cop car pulled up next to the scene. They looked at each other before sprinting away from Tina and Blaine.

As soon as she was let go Tina ran towards Blaine and dropped to her knees.

Blaine was curled up in a small ball. His face covered in blood and bruises.

"Blaine, oh god Blaine!" Tina cried. "Can you here me?"

Blaine didn't answer. His eyes were open and wide but they seemed to be staring at nothing. His breathing was shallow and his body was shaking with fear.

"Blaine, it's ok. Help is here you are going to be ok." Tina said as she gently placed her hang on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine didn't hear Tina's reassurances. He curled tighter into himself as the pain and fear took over his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Why Blaine had tissues with him in Prom Queen (and what else he brought with him, just in case).

* * *

Blaine stood nervously in front of his mirror. He carefully slid his hands through his hair, making sure every curl was in its place. He straightened his tie and made sure his corsage wasn't crooked. He forced a smile at his reflection and tried to calm the nerves that threatened to take over.

He and Kurt were going to prom together. His boyfriend Kurt was taking him to prom. Blaine knew he should be happy, overjoyed even, but the memories of his past made him fear the worst.

He sighed as he turned around and looked down at his bed. Strewn across the bedspread were various supplies he had picked up earlier at CVS. A small package of band-aids, some Neosporin, alcohol wipes, and a package of tissues. Blaine quickly begin to hide the items in his pockets before heading down the stairs and out to his car. As he drove to pick up Kurt he hoped with all his heart all of his precautions would be a waste.

Blaine's nervous was visible to pretty much all of the Glee kids. But Kurt was the only one who knew the reason behind it.

"Blaine, will you please relax. We are fine. I promise." Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I know, I'm sorry." Blaine said looking up at Kurt with large hazel eyes.

"Why don't we dance?" Kurt asked stepping in front of Blaine.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as images from the past flashed in his head.

"I…I…"

Kurt immediately stepped back to Blaine side and slid his arm around Blaine's waist. "Blaine…it's ok. We don't have to."

Blaine let out a small breath of relief as he hung his head.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

Just as Kurt was going to reply Brit and Tina came out of nowhere.

"Blaine!" They both cried excitedly.

"It's time for our song!" Tina said grabbing a hold of Blaine's hand.

"Come on Blainey!" Brit said as she ran in front of Blaine and Tina.

Blaine looked back at Kurt and offered him a smile. Kurt waved and moved closer to the stage to watch Blaine.

The music started and Kurt saw Blaine change before his eyes. Blaine became a start on stage. It amazed Kurt just how much Blaine loved being on stage and how much it made him shine.

As the song ended Blaine bounded off the stage and ran towards Kurt.

"Kurt! Did you like it?" He asked breathlessly.

"I loved it! You killed it Blaine!" Kurt said as he pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

Blaine pulled back with a laugh…"Let's dance" he said as Sam and Puck started to sing again.

Kurt couldn't believe it as Blaine pulled him out onto the dance floor and started to bop around him. Kurt didn't question it for long and soon started to join Blaine's erratic dance moves.

Blaine twirled Kurt and laughed. He was having so much fun. The song continued to blast through the speaker and Blaine completely forgot about the fear that had plagued him throughout the night. Kurt was right everything was going to be ok. The couple danced to a few more songs before Principal Figgins came onto the stage and tapped the mic.

"Will the candidates for king and queen gather on the stage." Kurt and Blaine turned towards the stage as they watch the court take their places.

"The votes are in and now for the moment you all have been waiting for when we announce our junior prom king and also queen."

Blaine hid a laugh as the Principal talked. Kurt playing poked him in the ribs and Blaine quieted.

"Roll the drum please….This year's prom king is David Karofsky!" Figgins declared.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand at the mention of the bully's name. Kurt looked at Blaine then back on stage and smiled a small smile. Maybe this was a good thing.

Karofsky accepted his crown with a wide smile. Santana was on stage and stood up tall as she was sure her crown was coming next.

Kurt sighed as he knew he would never hear the end of Santana's gloating if she did win.

"And now your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen. With an overwhelming amount of write in votes…."

Figgins paused and scanned the crowd.

Kurt posture changed, Blaine took notice and paid closer attention to his surroundings. Something was wrong and both he and Kurt felt the shift in the air.

Figgins scanned the audience before his eyes landed on Kurt. His voice returned and he slowly announced the name that was on his slip of paper.

"Kurt Hummel."

Blaine's heart dropped to his feet. He didn't understand what was going on. He quickly turned to Kurt and his heart broke even more.

Kurt stood shell shocked eyes filling quickly with tears. He turned towards Blaine before running out of the gym.

Blaine took off behind him. "Kurt! Stop…Kurt!"

Kurt began sobbing as Blaine rounded the corner.

"Kurt, stop. Pleas just stop." Blaine begged as Kurt stopped in a deserted hallway.

Blaine watched as his boyfriend turned to face him. His face was covered in tears.

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up that…that know one cared. Like…some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same." Kurt wiped at his face as more sobs racked his body.

Blaine felt his own heart caving in. He couldn't stand to see Kurt like this he shook his head as he tried to keep his own tears from falling.

"It's just a stupid joke." He tried to console.

"No it's not. All that hate, they were just afraid to say it out loud so they did it buy secret ballot. I'm one big anonymous practical joke." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine made a move to wrap his boyfriend in a hug but Kurt stiffened. "I'm not going back in there no way." Kurt said shaking his head.

Blaine has sunk against the lockers. He didn't know what to do. He watched as Kurt paced the hallway. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his packet of tissues.

Blaine watched as his Kurt wiped at his tears. As Kurt used his tissues Blaine thought he should be happy that this was the only he had to use tonight was a stupid pack of Kleenex…but he knew seeing Kurt cry was one of the worst type of pain he had ever felt.


	4. Chapter 4

So there was a video this morning of Darren saying he would love to do the song "Shiver , Shiver" by Walk the Moon on Glee. We all know that it probably won't happen so I wrote a fic to ease the pain.

Warnings: **Smut**, breath play, drinking

* * *

Blaine quickly checked his reflection in the mirror one last time before heading down the stairs. It was Thanksgiving break and nearly everyone was home for the holidays. Rachel, always the one to jump on the opportunity, was hosting another one of her infamous parties.

Blaine smiled as he made the short drive to the Berry's house. He was excited to see everyone and to let loose for a night. School had been stressful, between glee and his classes Blaine barely had time to breath myswell hang out with his friends.

He arrived to find the party pretty much in full swing. Rachel opened the door with a wide smile. "BLAINE! I've missed you!" She squealed as she pulled the small boy through the door and down to the Berry family Oscar room.

Blaine laughed as he shrugged off his jacket. "I've missed you too Rachel. How have you been?"

"I am wonderful Blainers. Have you ever had a bahama mama?" Rachel said as she took a long sip from her drink.

Blaine shook his head.

Rachel's jaw dropped as she lead Blaine over to makeshift bar. "Puck, Puck, Puck!" She stammered. "Make Blaine this drink…" She said before turning back to Blaine. "You will love it…it tastes like pink." She smiled before the sound of the doorbell ringing made her scurry away.

Puck raised his eyebrows as he took another shot. "Do you really want a drink that tastes like pink?" He asked with a smile.

Blaine began to answer, but the sound of Rachel coming down the stairs made him turn. His heart stopped when he saw who was with her.

Kurt was dressed in jeans that Blaine swore were painted on. His waist was cinched up tight underneath a white corset. His chest and shoulders were covered by a tight black button up.

Puck noticed Blaine's reaction and gently punched his arm. "Looks like you and Kurt will be having fun tonight."

Blaine picked his jaw off the floor and turned back towards Puck. "Umm…actually Kurt and I had a fight when I last went to visit him in New York."

"Wait! Did you guys break up?" Puck said a little too loudly.

Blaine shook his head. "I..I am not sure what happened."

Puck frowned. He quickly grabbed a large glass and began to mix Blaine a drink.

"Here, it's a bit stronger than what Rachel had but I think you are going to need it tonight."

Blaine gave Puck a small smile before taking a large sip from the glass. He nearly gagged as the alcohol burned as this throat. Puck was right, this drink was strong. Blaine ignored the pain and downed the rest of the drink.

"Mind making me another one?"

About an hour into the party, Blaine was three drinks in and was happily dancing with Brittney. He had avoided Kurt up till now but as the song changed he felt someone grab his arm.

He turned around to see Kurt. "Kur…" Blaine began as Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine and pulled him up the stairs.

As they exited the basement Kurt let go of Blaine for just a moment.

"Kurt…what are you doing?"

Kurt turned around quickly and faced Blaine. His eyes were burning with anger.

"I knew you were going to be here Blaine."

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look, the alcohol was making everything fuzzy. "It's a Glee party…was I not allowed to be here?"

"No, of course not. But I told myself not to come and then I did and here you are. And I am supposed to be mad at you but I'm not and then you were dancing with Britney and…" Kurt's words were slurred as he continued to rant.

Blaine watched as Kurt continued to fight with himself. The words stopped as Kurt took a breath.

Blaine jumped in, "I'm sorry Kurt. I shoul.."

Blaine words were stopped as Kurt pushed his body against the wall and circled his hands around Blaine's throat.

"Blaine…just shut up." Kurt growled as he captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss. Blaine moaned as Kurt began to bite as his bottom lip. As Blaine moaned Kurt increased his grip on Blaine's neck, cutting off more of Blaine's air supply.

Blaine began to struggle slightly as the kiss continued. His head was already a bit blurry from the drinks but now as Kurt held down his windpipe he could feel himself fading more and more. Just as Blaine felt his fingers go numb Kurt released his hold on the boy's neck.

"Follow me." Kurt commanded as he grabbed Blaine roughly and led him down the hall.

Blaine wasn't sure what was going on but the ever growing bulge in his pants made him forget any sense of self preservation.

Kurt quickly ducked into the Berry's spare room. Kurt practically through Blaine onto the bed before standing above and looking down with lust filled eyes.

"I…I thought we were fighting." Blaine said dumbly.

"We are…but I think I am going to win this round." Kurt said before pouncing onto Blaine and ripping at his shirt.

Buttons flew everywhere as Kurt ripped at the fabric of Blaine's button down. Blaine cried out as Kurt took a newly exposed nipple into his mouth and began to bite and suck.

"Kurt…oh god." Blaine moaned as Kurt hardened the bud into a point.

"No talking!" Kurt growled as he began to suck on Blaine's other nipple.

Blaine bit his lip as he tried to keep quiet. After a few more moments the pleasure began to overwhelm him.

"Kurt…I need you." Blaine panted.

"Oh you do?" Kurt asked lifting his head from where he was marking Blaine's neck.

"Please Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin things…I…" Blaine began to stammer before Kurt slammed his lips onto Blaine's silencing him.

"Shut up Blaine. You will get me just be patient." Kurt said his lips still pressed to Blaine's.

Blaine nodded as Kurt sunk down and began to unzip Blaine's jeans. Blaine cried out as his cock sprung free the material.

"God, Blaine you suck at being quiet." Kurt said as he shucked Blaine's boxers off.

Kurt stood up from the bed and looked down at Blaine. The smaller boy was covered in sweat. His body was marked from Kurt's bites and sucks. He was a perfect picture of sex.

Kurt wasn't sure how he had managed to stay clothed so long. He gave Blaine an evil smile as he began to slowly undo his corset.

Blaine watched as Kurt undressed. His cock was already throbbing and watching Kurt strip was almost enough to make him come on the spot.

After what seemed like ages Kurt stood fully naked in front of Blaine.

Blaine sat up and breathed deep as Kurt crawled onto the bed.

"Lie back down Blaine." Kurt purred.

Blaine did and stared up at Kurt, his hazel eyes blown wide. He shivered as Kurt's hand began to trail up and down his skin.

Kurt reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed a small bottle of lube. Blaine had no idea where he had got it but right now he didn't care. He needed Kurt's dick in him and he needed it fast.

"Hands above your head Blaine. And don't move them." Kurt said as he began to prep his own hole. After Kurt had been prepped his began to coat Blaine's cock with lube. Blaine bit his lip as he tried to stay quiet.

Kurt smiled as he finished with Blaine's cock. He tossed the bottle of lube out of sight and scooted his hips up.

"Are you ready to lose Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded just as Kurt sunk down over his penis.

The pleasure was out of this world. Blaine moaned as Kurt began to bounce his hips up and down.

"Oh God Kurt." Blaine shouted as he lifted his hands to tangle in Kurt's hair.

Kurt growled as he pressed Blaine's wrists back down on the bed.

"Blaine, this isn't supposed to be fun for you. I said don't move and I meant don't move!"

Blaine tried to stay still beneath Kurt but couldn't help but writhe with pleasure.

"Kurt…I'm so close." He said, once again failing to keep quite.

Kurt picked up his pace, after a few more moments Blaine came hard into Kurt's ass.

Kurt moaned as he felt his own orgasm approach. He stroked his own cock a few times before coming over Blaine's stomach and chest.

Kurt gently rolled off of Blaine and allowed his body to sink into the mattress. It was a few minutes before any of them spoke.

"Kurt…that was amazing." Blaine breathed still riding out the wave of pleasure.

"Told you I would win." Kurt smiled before rolling over and kissing Blaine once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Kurt made a promise to Blaine that he would be at Sectionals this year but he doesn't show up.

* * *

_"Glee isn't going to be the same without you." Blaine says as he and Kurt are curled up on the couch together. _

_Kurt's bags are all packed and his plane leaves for New York in the morning. _

_"Well, obviously. I bring a level of fabulousness that is unheard of to glee and I don't think you guys have the skill to bring it up to my level." Kurt said with a large smile._

_Blaine offered a weak smile in return._

_Kurt noticed and turned to face Blaine. "Honey what's wrong?" _

_"I…I just don't know if can perform without you there." Blaine said his voice small. _

_"Baby, you performed without me all the time with the Warblers." Blaine flinched a bit at the mention of his old school. Kurt noticed and pressed his body closer to Blaine's. _

_"I know but performing is as much as my life as you are and I …I" Blaine's words started to become heavy with tears. _

_"Hey..shhh. Blaine, no crying. Tell you what. I promise that I will be at every glee club performance this year. Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals." The last one was emphasized with more joy. _

_"Every single one?" Blaine asked wiping at his cheeks._

_"Every single one." Kurt replied as he kissed at a stray tear on his boyfriend's cheek. _

Blaine knew he shouldn't expect Kurt to be there. Their fight had caused a riff deeper than they had ever experienced. It had happened two weeks ago in New York. There was a date, a talk, a walk, and then a more serious talk. Then Blaine was left in the middle of Battery Park all alone. Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't show up. But when he looks out into the crowd at Sectionals and sees the empty reserved seat next to Mr. Shue his heart breaks again. Blaine rethinks the word break as he feels the pain in his chest. His heart broke the moment that Kurt walked away at Battery Park. It broke again when Kurt didn't answer his call the next morning or anytime since the fight. It broke when he returned to Ohio unsure of him and Kurt. Blaine was sure by now his heart was just shards that were being slowly crushed into dust.

"Blaine, you ready?" Tina's voice shakes him out of his thoughts.

Blaine plasters on a smile and nods. "Let's do it."

He takes his place behind the curtain and wonders how long it will be till the broken shards of his heart stop working.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Blaine falls down the stairs while on his way to glee club and the halls are empty as it's in lesson time. He hits his head and it's bleeding pretty bad. Sugar goes to the bathroom and finds him on the floor bleeding and screams this alerts the rest of the glee club to come running. (Season three glee club is preferable but whatever you want)

TW: Blood

* * *

The bell had rung about thirty seconds ago and Blaine was still search frantically in his locker for his sheet music. He finally found it hidden in his History book. He slammed his locker and made a run for the choir room. He was in a rush so he bounded down the stairs two at a time.

Blaine was almost at the bottom when his foot slipped and he went flying backwards. He let out a yelp as his head hit the edge of the step and his world went black.

Kurt eyed the door anxiously, Blaine was late to glee, and Blaine was never late. Just as Kurt was about to go find his boyfriend Mr. Shue came into the room.

"Kurt, take your seat."

"But Mr. Shue, Blaine…" Kurt started.

"Is late, I know but I am sure he is fine. We have a lot to do today and I don't want to people missing out. Blaine will get here when he gets here." The teacher said as he started to hand out more sheet music.

Sugar looked back at Kurt and noticed his worried look. She offered Kurt a wink before raising her hand.

"Yes Sugar, what is it?" Mr. Shue asked not looking up from his stack of papers.

"May I go to the bathroom?" The small girl asked, smiling widely.

"No, you can wait till after class. We have a lot to prepare guys, sectionals is in three weeks."

"Mr. Shue, I have feminine needs I need to take care of!" Sugar said loudly.

The whole glee club stopped and stared at the brunette while Mr. Shue turned an awkward shade of red.

"Umm, yes fine go." He sputtered.

"Thank-you." Sugar replied sweetly as she skipped out of the class room.

Blaine's head throbbed and he felt a wetness seeping down his back. He tried to open his eyes but he found them almost too heavy to move. He opened them a sliver to see the pale yellow of the hallway ceiling. He tried to move but as he did a sharp pain shot through his head and he let out a moan as his eyes closed again.

Sugar started to head towards the main office in search of Blaine but as she turned she heard a soft moan from the other end of the hallway. She quickly headed towards the stairs where the noise came from. As she neared she saw the limp form of Blaine Anderson lying at the bottom of the steps. Sugar let out a blood-curdling screen before dropping to her knees next to Blaine.

Sugar's scream echoed down the hallway and into the choir room. Kurt was the first out of his chair. He bolted into the hallway and scanned the corridor. At the end of the hall he saw Sugar kneeling by someone at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt felt his heart speed up as he ran towards them. His heart sputtered to a stop as he saw Blaine lying in a pool of blood.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as he too hit his knees next to Blaine. Blaine's eyes were closed and his skin was becoming paler by the minute.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I just came out here and found him like this I don't know how it happened…." Sugar babbled.

"I need something to stop the bleeding." Kurt said almost in a whisper as he gently picked up Blaine's head his fingers already becoming slick with blood.

"What?" Sugar asked.

"I need something to stop the bleeding. Hurry!" Kurt yelled. Sugar began to look around just as someone gently pushed her aside and brought a well-worn hoodie up to Blaine's wound.

Kurt looked up to see Mike kneeling beside Blaine. His face was worried but he gave Kurt a reassuring look.

"Just hold pressure to the back of his head. We have already called 911. It will be ok Kurt."

Kurt nodded as he pressed the worn fabric to the back of his boyfriends head. Just as the sound of sirens neared the school Blaine's eye fluttered open once more.

"Kurt."


	7. Chapter 7

Really dark Blangst

Takes place during the Big Brother episode: What if it Blaine was done with it always being about Cooper

Trigger Warnings: Cutting, Overdose, Blood, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Unclear Ending

Read at your own risk

* * *

It had been a long week and it was only Wednesday. Blaine sighed as he turned the corner to see Rory and Brittany fawning over Cooper. His big brother had shown up at the beginning of the week claiming to be there to reconnect with his roots and to get to know Blaine better. Blaine had been a bit wary about Cooper's visit but tried to enjoy the company of having him around. But soon Blaine's mood started to change.

Cooper had always stolen the spotlight from Blaine. Ever since he was little Cooper managed to overshadow pretty much everything Blaine had done.

This time was no different. Cooper had shown up and Blaine was pushed aside.

So when Blaine found Cooper regaling his friends of his "celebrity" Blaine once again realized that it had happened again.

Blaine watched as Rory and Brittany scurried away from Cooper as the older Anderson turned to Blaine with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Ask me why I am so happy squirt!" Cooper beamed.

"Don't call me that." Blaine muttered as Cooper talked over him.

Blaine didn't even here most of what Cooper said only replying with nods and shortened sentences as Cooper talked about himself.

Blaine felt his heart beating fast in his chest as Cooper continued to talk, not even noticing Blaine's own pain.

Blaine snapped out of his own head as Cooper grabbed at his shoulder. "Come on man, we can have our own ditch day, you can help me run lines." Cooper said as he flashed yet another smile.

Blaine took a harsh breath in, "It's all about you isn't?" He asked hoping that Cooper would stop and see that something was wrong.

Cooper pursed his lips and nodded.

That did it Blaine let out a scoff as he turned away and quickly made his way out of the school, ignoring Cooper's calls for his attention.

By the time Blaine made it home his head was swirling with thoughts.

Maybe Cooper was right; maybe it was all about him. Maybe Blaine didn't matter. Maybe it would be easier if Blaine stopped trying to matter.

Blaine ran up to his room as tears began to fall, he locked the heavy oak door and collapsed onto his bed.

He finally realized that no matter what he did he would never outshine Cooper, he would never be the one to stand out, never be the first choice.

Blaine quickly scrambled off the bed, it was decided. He was going to stop trying to force people to love him. He was going to let Cooper win. He was going to stop trying to matter.

Blaine went into his bathroom and pulled out a new razor, easily breaking the plastic that surrounded the blades.

Blaine had cut before, back before Dalton. But no one ever noticed. The old memories combined with the new ones and soon Blaine had made several deep cuts into his forearms.

His head was started to feel light from the blood loss and Blaine's body crumpled onto the cold tile floor.

Blaine's eyes began to drop as he heard a pounding on his bedroom door.

"Blaine! Blaine! Are you in there?" It was Kurt.

"Blaine buddy, come on out." Cooper's voice sounded next.

Blaine didn't make a move to answer the frantic cries of this brother or his boyfriend he just listened as they continued to call out his name.

After a minute or so Blaine had had enough, he pulled himself up against the counter and threw open the medicine cabinet pulling out the first bottle his grabbed.

The calls and pounding had stopped as Blaine struggled to open the small bottle. His spilled the contents of the container into his hand and threw the pills down his throat.

He needed this to end; he needed to stop trying to matter. His body hit the floor as the pills and the cuts started to take hold.

XX

Cooper and Kurt heard the thump of Blaine's body hitting the floor. Kurt let out another scream of Blaine's name as Cooper rushed at the door full force. It took a few times but soon Cooper had loosened the door off its hinges.

Kurt ran into the room first. He looked around the spotless bedroom frantically. His heart shattered as he saw his boyfriend lying on the bathroom floor in a heap.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as he ran into the bathroom pulling the nearly unconscious boy into his arms. "Blaine, what did you do, what did you do?!" Kurt wept as he tried to seep up the blood that ran down Blaine's arms.

Cooper stood and watched in horror as Kurt held onto Blaine. His brother had never looked so small, so broken. Cooper nearly threw up as he looked at the pale form of his baby brother

"Cooper! Call 911" Kurt cried snapping Cooper out of his revere. Cooper nodded as he sprinted out of the bedroom to find the phone.

Kurt continued to weep as he held Blaine. Blaine let out a shaky breath as he looked up into Kurt's damps eyes.

"Kurt." He breathed.

"Blaine, baby why did you do this? I love you why did you do this?" Kurt asked squeezing Blaine tight.

"I didn't need to matter anymore." Blaine said before his eyes became to heavy and he sunk into Kurt's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine and Kurt enjoy a concert in the park, but Blaine is worried about the oncoming storm.

* * *

Summer concerts at the park had become one of Blaine's favorite traditions. He loved sitting on a blanket leaned up against Kurt.

The band played an unfamiliar tune as Blaine looked up at the darkening sky.

"Do you think we should head out?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "The concerts not even half-over. Why do you want to leave?"

"It looks like its going to rain." Blaine replied trying to hide the worry in his voice as heat lightening strike across the sky.

"Blaine, a little rain never hurt anyone. We will be fine. Just relax and enjoy the concert."

Blaine nodded as he snuggled deeper against Kurt. He was right, Blaine was just overreacting.

But as the concert continued Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the sky. The clouds were becoming darker by the minute and the wind began to pick up around them.

"Kurt, I think we should head to the car." Blaine said again as a low roll of thunder sounded.

"Blaine, we are fine the storm is miles away still. The concert is almost over. It would be rude to walk out in the middle of it." Kurt chided.

Blaine bit his lip as the band played on. He didn't like the look of the sky above them and he knew that it was going to start to pour any moment.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as the last note echoed through the park. As Kurt stood up a flash of lightening lit up the sky and a crack of thunder boomed around them.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as heavy rain drops began to pour.

Kurt looked up just in time to see another bolt of lightening flash against the sky. There was a loud crack as the bolt hit the ground near the playground.

"Blaine run!" Kurt screamed as he gathered the blanket up in his arms and grabbed for Blaine's hand.

Blaine hand was just about to grasp at Kurt's when another bolt of lightening splintered through the ground. Blaine let out a shout of pain before seeing a bright orange light and feeling his body ignite with an invisible fire before everything went black.

XX

Kurt watched in horror as the lightening flashed in the sky before reaching towards the ground and hitting the ground near Blaine's feet. Blaine's body was thrown into the air as Kurt saw his muscles seize up before the small boy fell limply to the ground.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelped as he rushed to his boyfriend's side.

Kurt's hands fluttered uselessly over Blaine as the rain continued to pour down around them.

Suddenly there was a hand on Kurt's shoulder and a kind voice in his ear.

"We need to turn him over to make sure he is still breathing."

Kurt shook his head at the stranger's words. Blaine had to be breathing, he had to be.

"Shh, its ok I'm a nurse. What's his name?"

"Blaine." Kurt sobbed.

"Ok, and yours?"

"K..Kurt."

"Ok Kurt, help me roll him over." The nurse said gently.

Kurt hesitated for a moment slightly worried that he would get a residual shock from Blaine's electrified body, but he slowly helped the mysterious nurse roll his boyfriend onto his back.

Thankfully Blaine's chest was rising slowly beneath his charred t-shirt.

"Oh, thank god." Kurt cried out as he made a move to kiss at Blaine's pale lips.

"No, don't touch him. We have to wait for the ambulance to get here." The nurse said as Kurt looked with tear filled eyes at Blaine's too-still body.

"Will…will he be ok?" Kurt asked.

The nurse began to speak as another roll of thunder and a rush of wind overtook her words.

Kurt felt more tears begin to fall as the rain fell harder.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: .Klaine find a smutty fic of themselves and then it turns into a full blown "wow fake us is having better sex than real us."

Some fluff for you all

* * *

Blaine causally scrolled through his bookmarked pages as Kurt sat behind him.

"You don't think this is weird?" Kurt as he nuzzled his check into Blaine's shoulder.

"No I don't I think its research." Blaine said with a smile.

"Reading porn together is research?" Kurt asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes it its. Hmm, I am not finding anything in my favorite, let's go on livejournal!" Blaine said happily as he typed in the webpage.

Soon Kurt and Blaine were knee deep in porn as the scrolled through the massive list of stories.

"Wait stop!" Kurt cried out.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Scroll back up…there." Kurt said pointing to a fic link entitled Kurt and Blaine's First Time.

Blaine quickly clicked the link and began to skim the story.

"I can't believe there are two porn characters with our names." Kurt mused as he watched Blaine read.

"I…I don't think they are characters." Blaine said his voice quite.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kurt asked as he pulled the laptop away from Blaine.

He quickly read the first few sentences and found that the characters were eerily similar to them. Besides the same names Blaine had dark curly hair and Kurt had pale skin and a keen sense of fashion.

He kept reading out of morbid fascination. "Blaine, this is us!"

Blaine nodded, "I don't know…did you read what they…us…are doing?"

Kurt face flushed red as he continued to read, there porny counterparts were quiet kinky. Kurt swallowed hard as he imagined Blaine and him trying some of the moves described in the fic.

"Ya, they are a lot more adventurous." Kurt said his mouth dry.

Blaine only nodded as his heartbeat sped up. "Do…do you think we could try some of that?"

Kurt paused for a second. "Well I would hate for our fictional selves to be getting more action then we are in real life." He smirked.

Blaine growled slightly as he threw the laptop off the bed and tackled Kurt in a heated kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: Blaine gets a concussion in gym

* * *

Blaine shifted nervously on his feet as he stood in the corner of the gym. This was his first gym class at McKinley and he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. He watched as Finn and Puck played a game of one-on-one. He was glad he had class with most of the Glee club boys but he wished Kurt was with him. Unfortunately Kurt had health instead of gym this semester.

"Blaine! Come on we need another player!" Puck called from the other side of the gym.

Blaine quickly jogged over to the boys. Mike and Puck smiled at him. Finn sighed loudly as Blaine smiled back.

"I'm not very good at basketball." Blaine said ignoring Finn's demeanor.

"That's ok I'm not either." Mike said as he clasped Blaine on the back.

"Let's just play." Finn snapped as he threw the ball at Blaine's chest.

Blaine caught the ball as it slammed against his chest. He bit back his anger as he started to dribble the ball towards the basket.

"Blaine! I'm open!" Mike called as Blaine passed him the ball.

Puck quickly intersected it and made a 3-point shot.

"Ya!" Finn cried as he caught the rebound.

Blaine looked towards Mike and shrugged as his head was turned. Finn passed him the ball. Blaine didn't even see it coming till it hit him hard on the side of his head. Blaine's body fell to the gym floor as the ball rolled away.

"Blaine! Blaine! Wake up!"

Blaine heard a familiar voice call his name from far away. He slowly blinked open his eyes but closed them as the gym lights made his head pound.

"He's fine. The ball barely touched him." A harsher voice sounded.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes once more to see Mike's concerned face hovering above him. "What happened?" He asked his words a bit slurred.

"You got hit with the ball. Coach Beiste ran to get the nurse." Mike answered.

Blaine shook his head as he tried to sit up. The room spun around him as Mike's hands kept him on the floor. "Blaine you have to stay down buddy. We think you have a concussion."

Blaine sat up slowly as Mike supported him. "Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Puck went to go get him." Finn replied as he rolled his eyes.

As second later the gym door flung open and a very worried Kurt rushed into the gym.

"Blaine!" He cried as he hit his knees next to the smaller boy. "What happened baby."

"Got hit with the ball, my head hurts." Blaine whimpered.

"Gosh, he is just milking it. He is fine!" Finn cried out angrily.

"Finn, will you just shut up! Blaine is really hurt." Mike shouted.

Finn opened his mouth to fight back but quickly shut it.

Kurt gave Finn a death glare before turning his attention back to Blaine. "Baby, do you feel sick to your stomach at all?"

Blaine shook his head before his face quickly turned green and he vomited up the contents of his stomach all over Kurt.

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine cried as he tried to clean the vomit off of Kurt's sweater.

"Shh, Blaine it's fine." Kurt said as he slowly lifted Blaine off the floor. "You have a concussion; we have to get you to the nurse."

"But I threw up on you." Blaine said softly.

"Yes, I know and you will be buying me a new sweater as soon as you are feeling better. Now lets go take care of your pretty little head." Kurt said kissing Blaine's temple and leading him out of the gym.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: Prom Queen AU. Kurt and Blaine did go to a movie instead, but outside the theater afterwards, they're jumped.

TW: Homophobic language, violence

* * *

"Give me your hand." Kurt breathes as he reaches across the table. Blaine does without even thinking. His hand sliding into Kurt's like a puzzle piece.

"Blaine Warbler," Kurt paused taking a deep breath. "Will you go to Junior Prom with me?"

Blaine's eyes go wide. "Prom?" He stutters.

"It will be the social even of the season." Kurt says with a smile.

Blaine hesitates for just a second before Kurt starts again.

"You don't want to go to prom with me?" He asks, face fallen.

"No no no, of course, of course I wanna go with you." Blaine quickly reassures as Kurt pulls his hand away. "It's just…" Blaine sits back as memories of the last dance he went to flash in his head. "Prom." He breathes.

"What about prom, Blaine?" Kurt asks, not thrilled by his boyfriend reaction.

Blaine doesn't look up at Kurt but continues to stare at the table, "At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins Dance." Blaine says looking up with haunted eyes. "And…I had _just_ come out. So I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up…" Blaine paused taking a breath. "These three guys um…" He stops not sure what to say. _Beat my head into the pavement and nearly killed me and my date. _No. _Hurt me so bad that I had to miss school and be held back a year. _No. Blaine shakes his head as he tries to find the words. He finally decided on the nicest version he can think of. "Beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt lets out a breath…"I'm so sorry."

"I'm out and I'm proud and all that but this is a sore spot." Blaine says with a small humorless laugh.

"This is perfect." Kurt says with a smile. "You couldn't stand up to the bullies at your school so you can do it at mine!"

Blaine smiles, loving Kurt's ever present optimism.

"We could do it together!" Kurt says before backtracking. "But I have to say Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable, at all, then we'll just forget about prom. We can go to a movie instead."

Blaine shakes his head.

"I don't want to ruin your junior prom Kurt."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand once again. "Blaine, you won't be ruining anything. All I really wanted to do was to spend the night with my amazing boyfriend and whether that is at prom or at a movie it doesn't matter."

Blaine smiles as he places a kiss to Kurt's knuckles.

"Thank you." He whispers.

XX

Blaine smiles as Finn leaves to pick up Quinn for prom, as much as he knows Kurt wanted to go he is ever-grateful that he understood how hard it would be to Blaine to face his fears at another school dance.

"Have fun at your movie bro!" Finn says with a wave.

"Thanks Finn, good luck on winning prom king!" Blaine says as the taller boy bounds out of the door and to his truck.

Blaine slips into the living room, he sinks onto the couch to wait for Kurt.

Ten minutes later Kurt saunters down the stair and into the living room. Blaine's breathing stops at the sight of his boyfriend.

Kurt is wearing a mix between a tuxedo and a kilt.

"What are you wearing?" Blaine asks standing up from the couch.

"Is it ok?" Kurt asks, searching Blaine's face.

Blaine nods. "You look great, but what is the occasion?" Blaine says as he realizes how underdressed he is in his jeans and polo shirt.

"Well, I started to make this to wear to prom but since our plans changed I had nowhere else to wear it. I hope its ok."

Blaine nods and pulls Kurt into a hug. "It's more than ok, I just wish I wasn't so undressed."

Kurt laughs and pulls out of Blaine's hold. "Well, I guess I can forgive you this time because if we don't leave now we will miss the movie." Kurt laughs as he pulls Blaine out of the house.

Blaine was glad that tonight was McKinley's prom, because it meant the theater was nearly empty. He and Kurt choose a pair of seats near the back and quickly snuggled close together. Blaine wasn't sure what the movie was even about, but he knew he enjoyed being alone with Kurt for two hours.

As the movie ended Kurt pulled away from Blaine. Blaine let out a noise of protest.

Kurt let out a small laugh. "Hey, we can't stay here all night."

Blaine shook his head. "I think we can."

"Will you leave if I promise we can continue our fun back at my house?" Kurt said raising his eyebrows.

Blaine nearly jumped out of his seat as he began to pull Kurt out of the theater.

It was already after dark as they walked into the parking lot. Kurt huddled close to Blaine as the cool spring air blew against them. Blaine smiled as he rubbed his hands over Kurt's arms.

The two boys were lost in their own little world until a sound of breaking glass made Kurt jumped as he looked behind them.

"What was that?" He breathed.

Blaine shook his head as he pulled Kurt a little faster towards the car.

"Hey faggots!" A cruel voice shouted through the nearly deserted parking lot.

Blaine's blood ran cold as Kurt stalled next to him.

"Kurt, we need to get to the car." Blaine said under his breath, hoping that whoever was behind them would go away.

"Nice skirt homo." Another voice sounded, this time it was closer.

Blaine stole a quick glance behind them to see two guys coming up behind them, both were staggering drunk. As Blaine made eye contact with one of the men the pair let out a harsh laugh.

"Can't ignore us now hobbit, why don't you and your fairy boyfriend turn around and be polite?" One of them sneered as they both picked up their pace and began to chase after Blaine and Kurt.

"Kurt, run!" Blaine yelled as he began to pull Kurt through the parking lot.

The boys ran so fast the both nearly crashed into the side of Kurt's Navigator.

Kurt was quick to pull his keys out but before he could get the car unlocked the two men had caught up to them.

"Faggots think they are fast, but we are faster."

Blaine quickly stepped in front of Kurt and turned to face the men. "What do you guys want with us?" He asked his voice stronger than he thought it would be.

"Well, to be honest my friend and I were having trouble enjoying the movie while you two were spreading your fairy dust all over the theater."

Kurt made a move to step in front of Blaine, but Blaine stopped him. "Kurt just get in the car." Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Kurt said ignoring Blaine.

"Not until you fags offer us an apology."

"We are not going to apologize for love!" Kurt shouted.

That did it. Blaine watched in horror as the two men rushed forward. Blaine pushed Kurt in attempt to keep him from harm but he was quickly pulled away from Kurt and thrown to the ground.

Blaine let out a cry of pain as once again he felt the feeling of skin meeting pavement. He struggled against the blows as he watched the other man attacked Kurt and throw him on the cold asphalt. Kurt cried out in pain as his attacker placed a swift kick to his side.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried before his face was once again slammed into the blacktop. "Shut up faggot or he gets it worse." The man snarled.

Blaine's breathing started to come fast and quick. "No, please leave Kurt alone. Please!" Blaine cried.

"Shut up!" A harsh voice shouted as Blaine saw a heavy foot slam against his head.

Blaine's world darkened around the edges before going completely black.

Right before he passed out he heard another one of Kurt's cries of pain and deep down he wished that he had been brave enough to just go to prom.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt watched as once again Rachel and Blaine stood together in front of the choir room.

"Hey guys, I sang this song back at Dalton but it has never meant so much to me as it does now." Blaine started as Rachel looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

"We hope you enjoy it." Rachel said as she placed a kiss onto Blaine's cheek.

Kurt stomach churned as Rachel stepped back and took her place. Blaine nodded to Brad who started the music.

Kurt's heart stopped when he recognized the first few notes.

_"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on." _Rachel sang as Blaine joined in for the second line.

They were singing Teenage Dream. Rachel and Blaine were singing the song that Blaine sang when he first met Kurt.

Kurt sat stunned as his mind flashed back to that moment. The staircase, the sea of blazers and him just trying to blend in. A beautiful boy with kind eyes.

"_My name's Blaine." _A handshake and a smile.

"_Kurt". _

The run through the hallway that seemed to last for ever, the small touches and sweet smiles.

Kurt can't believe that this is happening. He was so used to hiding his affections towards Blaine. He had done it for over a year. Sure Blaine had told him he was gay when they first met. But after a drunken kiss and a few dates Blaine had decided he was bi. He and Rachel had been dating ever since. Everybody thought they were perfect together. But Kurt had remained silent on the issue all the while seething with jealousy behind closed doors.

Kurt felt the tears building behind his eyes as he watched Blaine and Rachel dance together and sing in beautiful and perfect harmonies.

The song ended with Rachel spinning into Blaine's embrace. The glee club cheered as Rachel pulled Blaine down for a passionate kiss. Kurt watched as Blaine's lips turned up in a smile against Rachel's.

Kurt quickly stood up and ran out of the choir room as tears began to fall. He was done, it had been a year of sitting back and watching as his heart got broken every single day. He ran out of the school just needing to get away from Blaine, from Rachel, from everything.

Tears clouded his vision as he ran into the parking lot.

"Kurt, stop wait!" A familiar voice called from behind him.

Kurt turned to see Blaine running out of the school. Kurt shook his head as he began to run away from his best friend.

Suddenly there was a screech of brakes, a yell, pain, then darkness.

Soft hands were on his face. Kurt tried to smile as he felt them smooth across his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Kurt, oh god Kurt." A pair of hazel eyes stared down at him.

Kurt furrowed his brow as he tried to place the beautiful eyes.

"Kurt, can you hear me? Oh god, just hold on the ambulance is on its way." Blaine was on the ground next to Kurt. Holding him as tears poured down his cheeks.

Kurt closed his eyes again as he felt the smooth hands cup his cheek once more.

"Kurt, please keep your eyes open. Just look at me please?" Blaine begged.

Kurt opened his eyes. He was so tired he just wanted to sleep.

"What happened?" He asked his voice cracked and small.

"Kurt, you got hit by car. You ran out of glee. You were crying. I don't know why but I am sorry. Oh Kurt, just hang on." Blaine said as he continued to stroke Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine it hurts." Kurt said.

"I know, its ok. It will be ok. We will get you to the hospital it will be alright." Blaine said his words rushed.

"No, Blaine it hurts that you love her and not me." Kurt said his voice getting weaker.

Blaine stopped his movements and stared at Kurt not sure what to say.

"Kurt, you are hurt you don't know what you are saying. I love you we are best friends."

Kurt tried to sit up but pain shot through his body. "No, Blaine. I love you. Teenage Dream was our song. You love her and it hurts."

Blaine watched as Kurt's blue eyes searched his own.

"I…" Blaine flattered. Here Kurt was lying broken and bleeding on the pavement as he confessed his love for Blaine.

"Blaine, I love you." Kurt said once again before closing his eyes and going limp in Blaine's arms.

Blaine's heart began to beat fast in his chest as he watched Kurt's breath slow. "No, Kurt. Stay with me. I love you. Please, don't leave me. I love you. I love you!" Blaine was screaming as he held Kurt close. The ambulance sirens were blaring in the distance as Blaine held onto Kurt. His tears soaking into his chestnut hair. "Kurt, I love you. I will always love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Fluff and camcorders

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe the shear amount of stuff that Kurt had in his room. It had been two days of packing and organizing and there was still more to do.

"You better be glad I love you." Blaine said as he once again reached underneath the bed and pulled out a box.

Kurt laughed and swatted at Blaine playfully; "Hey, once you move out of your parents house I will do the same for you. But in the meantime why don't I go get us some lunch?"

"Mmmm, sounds great." Blaine looked up at Kurt with a smile.

"Be right back." Kurt bent down and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips before heading downstairs to make lunch.

As Kurt bounded down the steps Blaine began to riffle through the box. This one contained a stack of old sheet music, a few old glee club programs and a small camcorder.

Blaine pulled out the camcorder and inspected it. Blaine pressed the eject button to see if there was a tape still in it. To his surprise there was. Blaine quickly put the tape back in and turned the camcorder on.

He rewound the tape a bit then pressed play. What he saw on the small screen made his breath catch in his throat.

Blaine watched with wide-eyes as a very young Kurt danced with Brittany and Tina. The song was "Single Ladies". Kurt mouthed the words in perfect time and had the dance moves down pact. Blaine felt a twinge in his stomach as he watched Kurt move his hips. Even in black and white Blaine was turned on. He felt the blood rush to his cock as he surveyed the tightness of the spandex cling to Kurt's chest, he couldn't believe Kurt had done something like this. The tape stopped suddenly and Blaine quickly made a move to rewind it. A gasp made him stop and turn around.

Kurt was standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his hands. "What is that?" He asked.

Blaine blushed furiously, "Umm, I found your old camcorder."

"I see that, and what is on that old camcorder?" Kurt asked setting the tray down on his vanity.

Blaine looked down at the camcorder trying to hide his embarrassment; "You dancing to "Single Ladies" with Tina and Brit."

Kurt nodded. "Well, what did you think?" he asked a slight grin on his face.

"I…umm do you still know the dance?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt with lust blown eyes.

Kurt pondered for a moment and nodded. "Ya, I do. And I think I still have the outfit I wore…."

Kurt was quickly silenced by Blaine as the shorter boy attacked his lips with a furious kiss.

Packing could wait for a little while


	14. Chapter 14

So remember Blaine's face when they threw confetti after winning Nationals...ya here is my reaction fic

* * *

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as Finn pulled out the national's trophy from Mr. Shue's trunk.

"I can't believe we actually won!" Rachel squealed as Finn handed Artie the trophy.

Blaine laughed as he watched her jump up and down with excitement. He couldn't believe that he was part of a glee club that had just won the National championship. He was thrilled.

"Let's go show off our stuff." Puck called out as the team walked towards the doors to McKinley High.

"You ready for this?" Kurt whisper to Blaine as squeezed his hand tighter.

Blaine nodded, "I still can't believe it…I wonder how the school will react."

"Neither can I, and who knows…" Kurt stopped mid-sentence as they turned the corner of the hall and saw the majority of the student body lining the corridor.

The entire glee club held it's breath as they awaited the reaction from their peers. Suddenly Rick and one of his hockey buddies emerged from the crowd carrying two familiar plastic cups.

Rachel immediately shut her eyes and waited for the icy sting of slushy, Kurt's eyes widened as the jocks reeled back before throwing the contents of the cups straight at the glee club. He flinched back towards Blaine expecting the worse.

Blaine didn't even see Kurt flinch all he saw was the cups of what he was sure was slushy, his face grew pale with fear and his head spun as he once again felt the burning of ice and rock salt, the coldness of the concrete below him. He collapsed to the ground as he heard screams of agony echoing around him.

Kurt knew something was wrong when he didn't feel ice chunks hitting his skin, instead he felt nothing but bits of paper.

He opened his eyes and saw bits of red and white swirling in the air.

"Confetti?" Sugar asked from the back of the group.

"It's just confetti." Kurt breathed. "Blaine, it's just confetti!" Kurt turned around to face Blaine but he wasn't standing behind him. Kurt's heart dropped when he saw Blaine curled up on the hallway floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as he dropped down next to Blaine.

Blaine was rocking back and forth covering his face with his hands. The only sound he made were small whimpers and sobs.

"Blaine, sweetie. It's confetti. It's just confetti." Kurt said while he put his arms around Blaine's trembling form.

The student body watched in silence as Blaine continued to shake beneath Kurt's hold.

"Can, you try to get them to leave?" Kurt looked up at Finn with pleading eyes.

Finn nodded as he ushered the glee club down the hall. The rest of the teachers and students followed suit and Blaine and Kurt were left in the hallway alone.

"Blaine, sweetie. It's ok. Sebastian's not here, it was just confetti. You are ok." Kurt continued to whisper into Blaine's ear while rubbing comforting circles onto his back.

After a few minutes, Blaine's breathing evened out and he looked up at Kurt with red-rimmed eyes.

"Kurt?" He asked his voice laced with confusion.

"Ya, baby I'm here. Are you ok?" Kurt asked as he placed a light kiss to Blaine's temple.

"I was so afraid. I felt the slushy. Kurt, I felt the slushy again. I was in so much pain. I didn't want it to happen again." Blaine said as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I know Blaine, I am sorry. But it was just confetti. Nobody is going to hurt you. Kurt said as he helped Blaine to his feet.

"Oh god, I made a fool of myself. I was afraid of confetti Kurt!" Blaine said his voice breaking a bit.

"Shh…Blaine all of us were afraid. We didn't know it was confetti. And you have more reason than any of us to be afraid." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

Blaine sunk into Kurt's embrace as he rubbed at his eyes, the phantom pain making them sting a bit. "I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. How about we get you home? I think National Glee club champions deserve a personal day." Kurt said with a smile as he led Blaine back to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

What if Blaine had a flashback at prom?

* * *

"No, sorry Blaine I said no hair gel, remember? I can totally smell it!" Brittany said stopping him and Kurt at the entrance to the gym. His eyes were wide as Santana ran up and quickly pulled Brittany away to dance with her.

Blaine let his head drop as he felt the all too familiar fear and anxiety creep up on him. Kurt places his hands on Blaine's shoulders and offers a smile; "You can do this."

Blaine looks up and nods, but in his head the voices are screaming that he can't. He gives Kurt one last look before heading out of the gym and into the hallway.

He makes his way to the bathroom and stands in front of one of the sinks. He stares at his reflection in the mirror and sighs. His hair does look like a slicked down helmet but Blaine isn't sure he can have it any other way.

He makes a turn to head back out to the gym no matter what Brittany says but stops, he knows Kurt wants him to free his curls for reasons that Brittany isn't even aware of. He makes his way slowly back to the sink. He shrugs off his jacket and lays in on top of the heater near the lone window and turns on the tap. Slowly he lowers his head into the bowl and begins to massage the gel out of his curls. It takes a few minutes before he gets it all out. He quickly grabs a few paper towels from the dispenser and dries his hair. He throws the towels away and once again turns to face his reflection in the mirror. His heart stops as memories come flooding back.

He is fourteen again, standing in a suit and tie. A white corsage pinned to his lapel. Tyler is standing at the front door of his house. They walk hand in hand to the dance. Lights, music, laughter. Everything was perfect. Running hand in hand out to the parking lot, rushing a stolen kiss. Shouts, punches, kicks. Someone grabbing his curls, the ones that everybody loved, and throwing his head against the payment. Blood, dizziness, more blood.

"Blaine! Blaine!"

Blaine is pulled back to reality. He is on the bathroom floor curled up against the wall. A pair of familiar hands are on his checks, his arms, holding him. He lets out a sob.

"Blaine, you are ok. I am here. I am here."


	16. Chapter 16

PROMPT: Blaine leaving prom to restyle his hair once Brittany said he could wear the gel and Kurt doesn't stop him. Then Blaine doesn't come back. So Blaine misses the prom court election results and the king/queen the stick looses and he and his hockey buddies leave pissed. sports team (since most of the ND boys play for the football team) Blaine is in the locker room, where he keeps his gel and comb for after phys ed, when the hockey team walk in. They know he is Finn's friend/ Finn's brother's bf/ one of Finn's ND teammates. They take out their frustrations on him and use it to get back at Finn for winning prom king. Kurt notices Blaine's been missing for a long time and some of ND go looking for him.

WARNINGS: Violence, bullying, homophobic language

* * *

The locker room was dark when Blaine walked in. He carefully switched on the light and headed towards his gym locker. He carefully laid his jacket on the bench and pulled out a towel. He sighed as he stood in front of one of the sinks and looked into the mirror. His curls were stuck to his head with copious amounts of gel. This is the way he liked, the way they were supposed to be. He stood and stared at his reflection for what seemed like hours, battling the memories in his head. As Blaine stood in fear of bullies from his past Kurt's face swam to the front of his memory. Kurt wanted to see Blaine, free from gel. Kurt would keep him safe. "Do this for Kurt." Blaine whispered to himself.

His hands shook as he turned on the tap. Blaine took one last look at himself before lowering his head into the sink. He carefully began to massage the gel out of his hair when he heard the door to the locker room swing open.

"This is bullshit!" Rick yelled as he stormed into the locker room followed by the majority of the hockey team. "I can't believe that fag won prom king!"

Blaine quickly turned the water off and toweled off his hair. He held his breath as the hockey guys continued to talk.

"It's not fair dude. The fags run the school now."

"I wish we could teach Finn and his stupid gay club a lesson. It's their fault I didn't win." Rick sneered as he sent a punch towards the bag that hung from the ceiling.

The team agreed with a chorus of yes's and other threats.

Blaine's heart sunk as Rick continued to rant. He knew he had to get out of the locker room and back to the gym. He wasn't sure how real the threats were, but he knew he didn't want to stick around to find out.

Blaine quietly began to sneak around the corner and towards the door; he almost made it until Rick turned around and let out a loud laugh.

"Looky here boys, one of Finn's faggy friends has joined us." He said as he stepped closer to Blaine.

Blaine put up his hands as he back towards the door. "I don't want any trouble. I was just using the bathroom."

"The fag is fucking lying to us, he has been in here for 20 minutes I saw him leave when that Brittany chick told him to wash out the gel he always wears." One of the boys in the back sneered.

"Oh is that why he looks like a deranged muppet?" Rick laughed as the rest of the team joined him.

Blaine cheeks began to get hot as he felt the tears well in his eyes. "Please, guys I don't mean any harm." Blaine whispered.

"Shut up homo, I am sick of you and the rest of your gay club running this school. It's time to teach you a lesson." Rick lunged towards Blaine and grabbed him before throwing him back towards his team members.

Blaine instincts kicked in and he quickly threw a punch at the nearest target. His fist made contact with someone face and he felt the boys nose crack beneath his punch.

"Motherfucker! The kid can punch." Rick yelled as he friend doubled over in pain. "Grab his arms!"

Blaine tried to throw another punch at Rick but before he could his arms were nearly wrenched out of their sockets by two of the larger boys. He struggled against their hold as Rick eyed him menacingly.

"Faggy boy can sure put up a fight. You all think you are so resilient, overcoming obstacles and shit. You think you are all so cool and on top. But guess what. You're not!" Rick said, before sending a wad of spit flying onto Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's jaw hardened as Rick continued to taunt him. His body was screaming at him to run but he was held fast by Rick's team members.

"You all are a punch of weak ass pussy who like to suck each other's dicks. And its time that you got put in your place." With that Rick send a hard punch to Blaine's gut. Blaine felt the air go out of him as he doubled over.

Rick laughed as Blaine's face contorted in pain. More and more punches came as the team took turns pummeling Blaine's body.

Blaine tried his best from crying out, but when he felt the bones of his ribs crack beneath his skin he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Rick laughed as tears streamed downs Blaine's cheeks. "This is what you get for being a fag."

Blaine's mind whirled as he became caught between present and past. It was happening again. He couldn't believe it was happening again. His brain flashed back to the cold concrete and the jeering voices of his former bullies. His body gave out just as the locker room door swung open again.

XX

Kurt stepped down from the stage as Rachel and Finn began their Prom King and Queen dance. He scanned the gym for Blaine but couldn't find him. He quickly walked towards Mike who stood near the punch bowl.

"Hey, have you seen Blaine? He has been gone a while and I am getting worried?"

Mike set the ladle down and shook his head…"No, I haven't seen him since you guys got here. Do you want me to help you look for him?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Ya, if you don't mind."

"No problem dude, let me just tell Tina and I will meet you in the hall."

Kurt nodded as he headed out of the gym, Mike and Tina followed behind. "So where do you think he could be?" Tina asked.

"Brit told him he had to wash out his gel or he couldn't come back in, so maybe the locker room?" Kurt said as he turned down the hall.

"I didn't think Brit would actually make Blaine leave prom because of hair gel." Mike said as they neared the locker room.

"It's stupid I know but…" Kurt's words were interrupted by a cry of pain echoing down the hall. Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he sprinted towards the locker room and burst through the door.

Blaine body was limp and being held up by a pair of hockey players. Rick and a few others were laughing and yelling at him as they threw punches and kicks at Blaine's body.

Kurt felt the power of fear and rage surge through him as he let out a loud cry. "What the hell are you doing!"

Rick turned around and faced Kurt and Mike. "Looks like the rest of the fags have come to join the fight."

Mike stepped in front of Kurt and gave Rick a hard stare. Without turning back he spoke to Tina. "Tina, go get Mr. Shue." His voice then turned hard as he stared at Rick "I would run now unless you guys want to end up in a whole mess of trouble."

Ricks face faltered as he dropped his fists and ran past Kurt and Mike. The rest of the team scrambled after him leaving Blaine in a heap on the floor.

Kurt's heart stopped as he dropped to his knees next to Blaine. Blaine was curled in on himself, his shirt ripped and covered in blood. "Blaine, its ok. I'm here, can you hear me?" Kurt cried as he gently placed a hand on his boyfriend's bruised cheek. Blaine let out a whimper and curled farther into himself.

Mike bent down next to Kurt, "Is he ok?"

"No, I think…I think he is having a Sadie Hawkins flashback." Kurt said as he continued to gently stroke Blaine's face.

Mike didn't quite understand what Kurt meant but knew that Blaine needed help. "I am going to go get help. I will be right back."

Kurt didn't acknowledge Mike's departure. Instead he pulled Blaine onto his lap and began to whisper in his ear. "Blaine, I am so sorry. I am so sorry. It's ok I am here, I am here."


	17. Chapter 17

Prompt: Blaine and Kurt go visit relatives in North Carolina and a group of homophobic people attack them. Even though he get beaten pretty badly, he still tries to protect Kurt the entire time.

Warnings: Violence, homophobic language, gay bashing

* * *

Blaine felt the sun beating down on his neck as he tried to eat the ice cream in his hand before it melted. He and Kurt had spent the week with Kurt's family visiting Carole's parents in North Carolina. The hot summer days had been spent at the beach, trying to play golf with Burt, and now trying the famous ice cream stand that stood in the center of the small town.

"I told you to get a bowl." Kurt said as he took another bite of his mint chocolate chip.

"Cones are more fun." Blaine replied as his superman ice cream dripped down hand.

"Cones are messy." Kurt said, crinkling his nose.

"Is that so?" Blaine said as he made a move to kiss Kurt.

"No, stop you are all sticky!" Kurt cried trying to swat Blaine away.

"You don't seem to mind sticky after…"

"BLAINE!" Kurt cried. "There are people around!"

Blaine laughed as Kurt blushed and looked around.

"Fine. But this conversation isn't over." Blaine smiled.

"Oh really…" Kurt said his voice low.

Blaine nodded and bent in to kiss Kurt softly on the lips.

"I knew it!" A voice shouted from the door to the ice cream shop.

The two boys turned quickly to look at the door where the owner and a few very intimidating men stood, scowling at the boys.

"I knew those two were fags the moment they walked in." The owner spoke up again.

Blaine's free hand clasped around Kurt's and he pulled him to his feet. "Kurt come on we have to get back to the house." Blaine said ignoring the comments coming from the men.

Kurt just nodded and followed closely behind Blaine as they made their way down the street.

"Trying to run away?" The voice called as the group followed the boys down the street.

Kurt made a move to turn around and say something but Blaine grabbed his waist and held him fast. "Kurt, just ignore them."

"Hey! I am talking to you fairy boys." Another man shouted.

Kurt spun out of Blaine's grip and faced the men with a glare. "We heard you! But we have done nothing wrong so just leave us alone."

"Haven't done anything except poison our city with your faggyness, you and your faggy friend were kissing in front of my shop." The ice cream shop owner said as the gang caught up to the boys.

Kurt's back straightened as Blaine stood behind him ready to grab Kurt and run. "I am sorry if my relationship with my boyfriend offends you. But maybe if you all took your heads out of your butts you would see that there is nothing wrong with our love."

Blaine took in a harsh breath of air as he saw the rage burn in the owner's eyes. "What you two fags have ain't love its sin and I think you boys need to be taught a lesson." The shop owner reeled his fist back and started to send a punch Blaine yelled as he pushed Kurt back and jumped in front of the taller boy. The mans fist caught Blaine's left eye and Blaine landed hard on the sidewalk.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he dropped to his knees next to Blaine, "Blaine are you ok?" He cried.

Blaine sat up quickly ready to defend himself and Kurt from whatever was coming next. His eye throbbed with pain as he stared up at the men. As he stared at them he could hear the sounds of the street around them and hoped he could use them to his advantage. "You all are seriously going to beat up a couple of teenage boys in the middle of crowded street?"

"We are protecting our city from you and your disease." One of the men said as he started to go for Kurt. Blaine stood up fully and placed a punch to his gut before he got to Kurt.

"You bastard." The man wheezed as he clutched his stomach. Blaine didn't see the next punch coming. He felt it hard on his right side and hit the payment. He wasn't down long before he heard Kurt's scream. Blaine hurried to feet and ran back to Kurt.

Kurt was on the ground as the men placed hard kicks to his stomach and chest. Blaine let out yell as he started to throw punches. He got a few punches in before he was thrown to the ground next to Kurt. Blaine grunted in pain as his head hit the concrete one again. He felt Kurt's body next to his as he quickly curled himself around Kurt protecting him from whatever blows would come their way.

The men laughed above them as Blaine felt the kicks on his back and head.

"Look at the little one, trying to protect his whore." Blaine wanted to stand up and fight but stayed down shielding Kurt from the attack. A few more kicks were thrown before he felt the pull of harsh grabs pulling him away from Kurt.

Blaine screamed and thrashed against the hold of the men as they pulled him away from Kurt. "No, Kurt! Run Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he continued to try to protect Kurt.

"This one has a lot of fight in him." The men sneered as he held Blaine against his chest. He nodded to the shop owner who proceeded to place a punch to Blaine's exposed stomach causing the wind to blow out of his lungs. Blaine saw spots in his eyes as he looked and saw that Kurt was also being held by one of the men while another was preparing to give him the same treatment. Blaine felt one last surge of adrenaline rise up in him and he tore out of the man's hold and ran towards Kurt he set a punch flying at the man who had just punched Kurt. The man who held Kurt threw the brunette to the ground and started to pin Blaine to the ground. Hit the ground hard and his vision darkened around the edges.

A minute later he heard his name being called from what seemed far away. He cracked open his eyes, Kurt was kneeling next to him his face bloodied and bruised, his eyes filled with tears.

"Blaine, Blaine. Open your eyes. Please. Blaine!"

Blaine moaned as he felt pain radiating from his body. "Kurt." He breathed his voice weak.

Kurt cried out and brought Blaine's head to his lap.

"Blaine, oh god Blaine just stay awake. Help is coming. It will be ok."

Blaine sunk deeper into Kurt's hold as the world faded around him.


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt: Sebastian sexually assaulted Blaine and Blaine never told anyone. Then Kurt brings the whole thing up during their fight about Chandler, what happens?

TW: Mentions of past non-con.

* * *

"This is cheating…Kurt" Blaine cries as he looks at Kurt with tear-filled eyes.

"This is texting…kay he is just a guy I met at the music store nothing happened! You used to text Sebastian all the time…you would call him even!" Kurt retorted his voice getting anger.

Kurt doesn't see Blaine body flinch at the mention of Sebastian. Blaine begins to shake slightly as Kurt continues to yell and defend himself.

"I didn't like him!" Blaine snaps back.

Kurt stops short and looks at Blaine, unsure of how to respond to the anger in Blaine's voice.

"I didn't want him." Blaine says quieter, looking down at the ground as tears fall from his eyes.

"And I don't want Chandler!" Kurt cried. "This is nothing Blaine. Nothing happened."

"YES IT DID! EVERYTHING HAPPENED!" Blaine shouted as he threw Kurt's phone to the ground.

Kurt's breathing hitched as Blaine's body began to shake harder.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asks trying to step closer to his boyfriend.

But Blaine doesn't hear Kurt. He is stuck inside his own head reliving memories that he has desperately tried to forget.

"Like I said before I find this innocent school boy thing to be super hot." Sebastian snarls as he pins Blaine against the wall of an all too familiar Dalton dorm room.

_"Sebastian, please. I have a boyfriend. Please stop." Blaine begs as his eyes fill with tears and his eyes beat fast in his chest. _

_"Oh Blainey, begging only makes you hotter." Sebastian cooed as he started to suck on Blaine's neck. _

_Blaine breathing became short as Sebastian started to loosen his bowtie and unbutton his shirt._

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt's shouts startled Blaine from his thoughts. He blinked as he realized that he had somehow fell to the floor and was curled up against the wall of Kurt's bedroom.

"Blaine! Are you with me?" Kurt asks his eyes searching Blaine's for any sign of recognition.

Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes. He can't let Kurt get hurt like Sebastian hurt him. He can't let Kurt feel the way he feels. "Please don't talk to Chandler anymore. Please Kurt. Please don't let him hurt you." Blaine cries before falling into Kurt's embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine stands holding onto Kurt, silently begging him to stay with him. Burt stands off to the side and watches the two boys as they say tearful goodbyes and make promises to skype everyday.

"I will see you in two weeks, right?" Kurt asked as he wipes away the tears from his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Two weeks." Blaine says, offering Kurt a watery smile.

"And I will skype you as soon as I get into my apartment." Kurt says as once again he pulls Blaine close.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine says his words muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt replies placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

Burt watches and hates that he has to pull the boys apart but the time is ticking and if Kurt doesn't get through security now he will miss his flight.

"Kurt, we have to go." Burt says quietly.

Kurt nods before embracing Blaine one last time.

"Two weeks." He said with one last kiss.

"Two weeks." Blaine smiles. "Now go, or you will miss your flight and I will be forced to keep you here forever."

Kurt laughs as he heads towards security with Burt.

Blaine watches as Kurt and Burt are taken through. He smiles once again as Kurt turns back right before going into the terminal and blows a kiss towards Blaine. Blaine catches it and returns the gesture.

As Kurt disappears Blaine lets the anger he has be holding down overcome him. He should be going with Kurt. He should have graduated with Kurt, with the rest of his classmates. He shouldn't be standing here alone in an airport facing a year of high school without the love of his life. But here he stands, alone. Because of them. Because of that night. The night at Sadie Hawkins that left him broken and bruised. That caused him to be hospitalized for months. That caused him to be held back a year.

Blaine hurries to his car, unwilling to make a scene in the middle of the Cleveland airport. Once safe he lets his emotions free. He screams and kicks and cries.

If it weren't for them he would be on that plane, holding Kurt's hand, giddy with excitement about their new life in New York.

But now he is resigned to a year of bi-weekly visits, and skype dates, and phone calls. Blaine has to live a year in Ohio with out his heart.

Blaine lets out a broken sob as he sits in his car. Blaine has hated his bullies everyday since then but right now, he has never hated them more.


	20. Chapter 20

What did Blaine text Kurt about in "Dance With Somebody""?

Warnings: smut

* * *

Blaine pulls Kurt into an abandoned classroom. They have about 5 minutes before Glee, which Kurt insist they have to attend, starts.

Blaine pulls Kurt into a passionate kiss. Kurt giggles as he starts to pull off Blaine's cardigan but Blaine stops him. "No, we don't have time. Just…just let me take care of you." He says his lust blown eyes staring into Kurt's.

Kurt just nods. As Blaine gets on his knees and begins to unzip Kurt's pants. It's been so long since they have been able to be together like this. Just Kurt and Blaine no fear of the future looming over their heads. As Blaine pulls down Kurt's jeans he places light kisses onto Kurt's thighs making Kurt quiver with wanting.

"Blaine, oh god." Kurt moans as the pants slip down to his ankles and his erection strains against the fabric of his boxers.

"Shh, Kurt." Blaine says rising quickly to place a kiss onto Kurt's open mouth. "I love you." He breathes.

"Blaine I love you so much, so much." Kurt says his voice becoming high and his words quick.

Blaine knows that they have to hurry so he quickly pulls Kurt's cock out from his boxers and gently brings it to his mouth.

Kurt closes his mouth and grasps and Blaine's shoulders in an effort to keep quiet. Blaine smiles and hums softly as he licks from base to tip.

"Blaine, I am close." Kurt cries out.

Blaine just looks up at Kurt with eyes that make him melt and allows Kurt's dick to go even deeper down his throat. With that motion Kurt is sent over the edge. He comes down Blaine's throat with a force that he hasn't had in ages.

Blaine swallows then pulls off with a small pop. He carefully pulls up Kurt's underwear and jeans before rising to pull Kurt into a needy kiss.

"Ok God, I love you." Kurt sighs into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine just smiles and lets his head rest on Kurt's shoulder and allows himself to be held by his boyfriend. The bell rings interrupting their silence.

The pair quickly makes sure everything is in place before leaving the classroom and walking to Glee. Blaine has his had around Kurt's waist and Kurt has both hand on Blaine's shoulders. They are in love and and Blaine knows they will always have each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt: Fainting! Blaine…there is so few of the fainting!blaine themes and they are always so much fun…maybe around finals from exhaustion or hunger or stress or all three?

* * *

Blaine knew he was making a mistake when he skipped breakfast. But he honestly didn't have time. He had stayed up till 2am doing practice problems for the SAT causing him to sleep through his alarm. He awoke with a start around 7:30, which left barely 15 minutes to get ready before Kurt arrived to pick him up.

Blaine hurried down the stairs his hair ungelled and papers falling out of his satchel. He made it to the door just as Kurt's SUV pulled into the drive.

Blaine quickly opened the door and slid into the seat. Kurt stared at him in awe. "Blaine, your hair!"

Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look before his hands flew up to his untamed curls. "Crap, I forgot. I woke up late and…"

Kurt laughed…"Hey it's ok, do you want to go back in and take care of it?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, we can't be late for school it's fine."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Ok, well just so you know I think you look adorable."

Blaine blushed slightly as Kurt turned out of the drive.

XX

The first two class periods went by in a blur. Blaine couldn't focus and was eternally thankful when the lunch bell rang. His stomach was growling so loud that he was sure the whole school knew that he had skipped breakfast. As Blaine got into the lunch line and grabbed a tray Tina came up beside him.

"Hey Blaine, did you finish the paper for History that is due today?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "That paper is due today!" He nearly shrieked.

Tina nodded; "Ya, right after lunch. Did you forget about it?"

Blaine ran a shaking hand through his hair, "I did SAT stuff all night, I completely forgot about the paper. I have to go." He said as he placed his lunch tray back on the stack.

"Blaine, you can't skip lunch. I am sure it will be ok if you turn it in late." Tina called but Blaine was out of the door and headed towards the library.

The lunch hour went faster than normal but as the bell for the next period rang Blaine sighed in relief as his paper printed off.

He ran to History and slid into his seat.

Tina smiled, and Blaine nodded back silently confirming that he had got it done.

XX

Blaine struggled to stay awake through the rest of the school day and by the time glee rolled around he was feeling the effect of little sleep and an empty stomach. He trudged towards the choir room and slumped onto a chair.

Kurt walked in with a smile and sat next to Blaine, "I haven't seen you all day, how are you?"

"Tired" He replied softly as he willed his head to stop pounding.

Kurt placed a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Well how about we take a nice nap when we get home?"

Blaine nodded as he allowed himself to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Mr. Shue walked in a minute later. "Alright class, out of your chairs we need to work on our dance moves."

The glee club groaned as they slid out of their chairs. Kurt stood up and offered a hand to Blaine. Blaine smiled weakly and stood up.

As he did the room began to spin widely and dark spots began to fill his vision. A second later he saw the floor rise up to meet him.

XX

"BLAINE!" Kurt cried as his boyfriends knees buckled beneath him and he fell into a dead faint.

Kurt caught Blaine before his head could hit the tile and gently lowered him down.

"Somebody get the nurse." Kurt heard a voice call.

"Blaine, baby." Kurt cried as he stroked Blaine's cheek. "Wake up Blaine, come on wake up."

Someone handed Kurt a bottle of water just as Blaine's eye fluttered open.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt…what happened?" Blaine groaned.

"Blaine you fainted. Have you eaten today?" Kurt asked as he helped Blaine sit up from the floor.

Blaine shook his head…"Too busy to eat. Had to work on school stuff."

Kurt looked at Blaine with tear filled eyes. "Blaine, sweetie. I am going to take you home and we are going to get some food in you and then we will worry about this ok?

Blaine nodded as Kurt picked him off the floor. "I'm sorry Kurt."

"Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just let me take care of you."

Blaine smiled as Kurt guided him into the parking lot and into the car.


	22. Chapter 22

Implied smut?

* * *

Blaine didn't usually snoop through Kurt's computer. But Kurt had been doing his morning routine for a good half hour and Blaine was bored.

Blaine opened up his boyfriends laptop and clicked on the video folder to see if Kurt had any episodes of "Top Model" downloaded on his computer. As Blaine searched he found a folder labeled Cheerios.

Blaine hesitantly clicked the folder. He found two videos the first one was titled "Four Minutes." He smiled as he clicked. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw on the screen.

The sound of Madonna played by marching band blared through the speakers as the cheerleaders pranced out onto the floor. Blaine made a curious face and wondered why Kurt would have this on his computer. But then he heard it…

"Kurt Hummel, let's go" It was Mercedes' voice as her and Kurt strutted down the middle of the gym.

Blaine swallowed hard as he saw his boyfriend dance in a very tight and very sexy Cheerio's uniform. He felt the blood rush down to his cock as Kurt's voice sounded through the speakers and his body danced along to the beat.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Blaine quickly closed the laptop as Kurt emerged through from the bathroom.

"Nothing." Blaine sputtered as he tried to hide his erection.

"You were watching my old Cheerio performances." Kurt said with a wry smile.

Blaine could only nod as his boyfriend walked closer. "Oh, Blaine. You have been a bad boy." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine's mouth into a kiss.

Blaine moaned as he fisted through Kurt's hair.

"Nuh uh, just wait." Kurt said as he pulled back and walked into his closet before shutting the door.

Blaine stood in the empty room unsure of what his boyfriend was up to. A minute later the door to the closet opened and Kurt emerged wearing his old Cheerio uniform.

"You like?" Kurt said as he did a small twirl.

Blaine couldn't speak instead he pulled Kurt towards him as they both fell onto the bed.

"Oh god, Kurt so hot…" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt feverishly.

"Blaine, we have to hurry…" Kurt said as Blaine started to suck a hickey onto his neck. Kurt looked over to his bedside table.

"Why hurry, so hot. Want you now." Blaine gasped as he made his way to pull off the tight fabric of Kurt's shirt.

"We have four minutes before we have to leave for school." Kurt said as he bit back a moan.

"Four minutes." Blaine said with a smile as he placed a kiss on Kurt's lips and lowered himself down.


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine wears something special to school...smut ensues

* * *

Kurt gasped when he saw it. Blaine was bending down over his satchel searching for a notebook, his pants had slid down just a bit reveling just a touch of pink lace. Kurt felt the blood rush to his lower half as his mouth began to water.

Blaine was wearing the thong that Kurt had gotten him for Christmas. Granted when the gift was first given as a sort of a joke but it as it turned out the underwear had been integrated nicely into Kurt and Blaine's sex life.

As Blaine rooted through his bag Kurt pictured the underwear in his head. He saw the soft pink lace as it stretched over Blaine's cock, the thin band that circled the top of his ass, and the small black bow that sat at the juncture of the thong that was perfect for grabbing with his teeth.

Blaine stood up after a minute and turned around to smile at Kurt. "Found it!"

Kurt looked at Blaine with lust blown eyes…"Auditorium now!" he growled as he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down the hall.

Blaine let out a small squeak as Kurt pulled him quickly into the empty auditorium and back into the darkened wings.

"Kurt, what is wrong?" Blaine asked breathing heavily.

"Blaine, what are you wearing!?" Kurt asked his voice low.

"Kurt, I am standing right in front of you can't you see." Blaine said with a confused smile.

Kurt's eyes burned darker with lust, he knew that Blaine liked to play the innocent school boy every once in a while. And although he would never admit it Kurt found it super sexy. Kurt stepped closer and whispered hotly in his ear…"I'm talking about what's underneath." He said as he palmed his boyfriend's growing erection.

Blaine took in a shaky breath…"Kurt, we can't."

"Oh, I think we can…besides you are asking for it when you wear those." Kurt said with a wry smile as he quickly unbuttoned Blaine's pants and pulled them down.

Kurt breathed in sharply as he saw Blaine's cock straining against the sheer lace of the panties.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt moaned as he slid off the cardigan and shirt from Blaine's shoulders. Soon Blaine was standing backstage in nothing but the thong, which did little to hid the extent of his manhood.

"You are so beautiful." Kurt breathed as he scanned over his boyfriends toned body.

"Kurt…please!" Blaine whined his hands grasping for Kurt's face before pulling him into a heated kiss.

Kurt pulled back with a bemused look. "Aren't we eager? Well serves you right for wearing those to school. "Kurt said as he pulled back the band of the thong and let it snap back against Blaine's ass.

Blaine let out a yelp before Kurt caught his mouth in another heated kiss. Blaine quickly made work of Kurt's clothes and soon the boys were a tangle of limbs on the floor.

Kurt pulled back from the Blaine and stared at him…"Knees now!" He commanded. Blaine's pupil blew even wider at the dominating tone in Kurt's voice. "But we don't have…"

"Shh, I've got it babe. Just get on your knees."

Blaine scrambled up onto all fours as Kurt quickly searched through his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "I knew this would come in handy one day." He smiled as he positioned himself behind Blaine.

Kurt carefully warmed the lube in his hands and spread Blaine's cheeks apart. As he did so he slowly dragged his teeth over Blaine's lower back and round cheeks. The action made his boyfriend shiver and moan.

"Kurt." Blaine pleaded.

"Shh, patience Blaine." Kurt cooed as he gently latched onto the bow and pulled off the thong finally freeing Blaine's erection from the lacey fabric.

"Oh god, Kurt. Please just…" Blaine said his voice becoming frantic.

Kurt hummed as he carefully prepped Blaine, sliding two lube soaked fingers into Blaine's ass and curling them so they just touched the smaller boy's prostate.  
Blaine let out chocked moan…"Kurt I need you now!"

Kurt quickly pressed a kissed to Blaine's back and positioned his own cock against Blaine's ass before sliding it in.

It only took a few thrusts before the pair were right on the edge of orgasm. "Kurt, I am going to come." Blaine breathed his hands white against the floor.

"Come for me Blaine." Kurt whispered into his ear.

Blaine allowed himself to fall over the edge as he came all over his stomach. Kurt followed suit as he allowed his come to spill into Blaine's ass.

He pulled out slowly and collapsed onto the floor next to Blaine. They were both boneless from pleasure as the pulled in for a lazy kiss.

"Wow, that was…" Blaine said his eyes blinking slowly. "Well, let's just say I might wear my thong to school more often."

Kurt left out a soft laugh before rolling on top of Blaine and kissing him once again.


	24. Chapter 24

Prompt: Blaine passes out in the shower after boxing cause he didn't eat. Cooper finds him

* * *

Blaine punched the bag harder and harder. But his anger didn't seep out like it usually did. He let out a scream into the empty locker room. His body shook with rage as he tore off his gloves and threw them to the ground. He walked quickly towards the shower hoping that would relax him.

As he turned on the water he felt his head swim with dizziness but he shook it off as he allowed the warm water to wash over him. He was still furious. Once again he had been overshadowed by Cooper, he was sick of it. He fought against his anger while he continued to shower. His body was still shaking as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, but this time it wasn't from rage.

Dizziness over took him and Blaine collapsed in a faint on the tiles of the locker room.

Cooper knew that whenever felt the need to box it was a bad sign. So he decided to give his little brother some space. It had been about an hour since Blaine had stormed off and Cooper was starting to get worried. It usually didn't take this long. He quickly made his way to the locker room to search for Blaine. As he entered he found it empty except for the sound of a shower running.

"Blaine?" He called out but no one answered. "Blaine…you in there buddy?" Still nothing.

"Blaine, I know you are mad at me but I just want to make sure you alright we dont' have to talk now…I am just making sure you didn't pass out or something." Cooper said trying to lighten the mood.

When Blaine didn't reply Cooper hesitantly made his way back to the showers. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Blaine lying prone on the floor, the cold shower still spraying over him.

"Blaine!" Cooper cried out as he quickly turned off the water and pulled Blaine to his lap.

"Blainey, shit. Wake up Blaine!" Cooper pleaded giving Blaine a slight shake.

Blaine's eyelids fluttered and he let out a soft moan…"Coop?"

"Ya, buddy it's me…what happened?"

"Felt dizzy, haven't eaten." Blaine said quietly as he opened his eyes fully.

Cooper sighed. "Alright Blainey, lets get you dried off and I will get you some food. Ok?"

Blaine nodded as he let Cooper guide him off the floor. "Coop, I'm sorry." he said as Cooper wrapped a towel around his brothers shoulders.

"Hey, we will talk after you eat." Cooper said with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Prompt:Blaine and Sebastian get in a car accident and Kurt is the driver of the other car

* * *

The clouds were looming overhead as Blaine sat in the Lima Bean parking lot. He sighed as he once again turned the ignition key in his station wagon, the engine made another sputtering noise before stalling out once again.

"Dammit!" he cried out before bringing his head to the steering wheel.

_Tap Tap Tap _

A small knock on his window made Blaine look up. To his surprise Sebastian was standing next to his car a cup of coffee in hand.

Blaine slowly opened the door and stepped out of his car.

"Car troubles?" Sebastian asked while taking a sip of his drink.

Blaine shrugged, Sebastian and he hadn't spoken in months and frankly Blaine wished that someone else had tapped on his window.

"Do you need help?" Sebastian asked, wary of Blaine's lack of reply.

"No thanks, I can just call Kurt." Blaine said as he began to pull out his phone.

"Blaine, just let me give you a ride back to your place." Sebastian said his voice on the edge of pleading.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Blaine said as he started to dial for Kurt. Just as he did a loud boom of thunder echoed across the sky and heavy rain drops started to fall onto the two boys.

Sebastian let out a groan before grabbing Blaine's hand and running towards his own car.

The two boys hurried towards Sebastian's BMW before quickly sliding in to escape the rain.

Sebastian quickly pulled out his keys to start the car.

"So where am I taking you?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Sebastian, I told you it's fine. I will just wait here and call Kurt."

"Blaine, for god sakes the Lima Bean closes in like 5 minutes, it will take Kurt at least a half hour in this rain to get here and you can't just wait in your car. Just let me give you a ride!" Sebastian said, exasperated.

Blaine bit his lip. Part of him knew he should just call Kurt and wait for him but the other part of him didn't want to have his boyfriend come and pick him up in this storm. Blaine sighed as he clicked on his seatbelt.

"My address is 439 Miller Rd."

"Ok, I know where that is." Sebastian said, as he put the car into drive and slowly made his way out of the parking lot.

XX

Kurt checked his phone but there was no flashing message of a missed call. Blaine said he would be back from the Lima Bean 4:30 it was now closer to 6 and Kurt was getting worried. He looked out his window in hopes of seeing the familiar station wagon turn onto his street, but the street remained empty. As Kurt looked out of the glass a strong clap of thunder made him jump back, a second later and rain started to pound against the house. As the storm increased Kurt's worry did to.

He didn't think twice before rushing downstairs and grabbing his keys. He need to go find Blaine.

XX

The rain was coming down in sheets as Sebastian drove down the winding road.

Blaine was gripping the edges of his seat. The speed of the BMW was a bit nerve-wracking and the storm wasn't making things better.

"Hey Seb, can you slow down a bit?" Blaine asked as lightning flashed across the sky.

Sebastian let out a small laugh, "I didn't buy a BMW to drive slow Blaine."

"You bought this?"

"Well, my dad did but still." Sebastian said turning to Blaine.

As the boy took his eyes off the road he didn't notice his fancy car drifting over the double yellow line or the other car coming around the corner.

XX

Kurt kept his phone in his hand while he drove. He had tried calling Blaine a few times but he had gotten voicemail every time.

"Blaine where are you?" Kurt breathed as he pressed down the gas peddle a little further. The storm wasn't slowing down but Kurt didn't care he need to find Blaine.

Kurt could barely see as his window wipers struggled to keep his windshield clear. He slowly rounded a sharp turn in the road when a pair of headlights hit his eyes. To Kurt's horror there was a car heading straight towards him. He let out a yell as he tried to turn his car away but the oncoming car slammed into the side of his own car sending him spinning out of control.

XX

Blaine was the first to notice the car drifting into the other lane. "Sebastian!" he cried out as the other boy tried to correct the path of the vehicle but the tires were having trouble sticking to the rain slicked road and the wheels weren't responding to Sebastian's grip on the wheel. Both boys let out a cry as they collided into the car in the other lane. The BMW smashed into the side of the other car, sending it spinning off the road, but the crash didn't stop Sebastian's car Blaine looked up through the broken glass to see a large tree right in front of them. The car slammed head first into the tree and Blaine's world went black.

XX

The first thing Kurt was aware of was the steady dripping of water on his face. He slowly opened his eyes but promptly closed them again against the ache in his head. The water continued to seep into his clothes so he slowly sat up. His body ached and there was a sharp pain in his temple as well as his left arm.

He opened his eyes and let out a sob as he looked around. His car was in a ditch, the glass from the windows was scattered on him and on the seats, the front end of his car was steaming through the smashed metal.

Kurt felt tears prickle at his eyes as he reached for his phone.

His eyes blurred as he pressed the three numbers.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I was in a car accident, there was a car in my lane and I don't know if they are ok. Please help."

As Kurt tried his best to relay the information the dispatcher needed his head began to swim and his stomach began to churn. As the sound of sirens sounded through the air Kurt threw open his driver side door and began to throw up. When he finished his body fell out his seat and he collapsed onto the wet pavement.

XX

Sebastian was the first to open his eyes. His whole body seemed to radiate with pain. He lifted his head to see broken glass and smashed metal. His heart started to beat fast he turned his head slowly to find Blaine slumped forward in his seat. Blood was pouring out a wound in his head and his face was pale.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Sebastian said his voice hoarse.

The smaller boy remained still.

"Blaine, wake up. We need to get help." Sebastian said as he tried to reach over to Blaine. "Blaine please, wake up!" Sebastian tried again before touching the boy's cheek. Sebastian let a loud cry for help when he found Blaine's skin to be cold beneath his touch.

XX

"Son, can you hear me?" An unfamiliar voice pulled Kurt back to consciousness.

"Hurts…" Kurt breathed as he opened his eyes.

"I know but can you tell me your name?" The voice asked.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt coughed.

"Ok Kurt can you sit up for me?"

Kurt nodded slowly as he sat up with help from the stranger.

"Kurt my name is Rob and I am here to help you."

"Are you a doctor?" Kurt asked.

Rob laughed a bit. "No, but close I am a paramedic. We are going to check you out before we take you to the hospital. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"My head…and my arm." Kurt said his voice low as he tried to concentrate.

"Ok, I am going to set your arm before we transport you but I think you are going to be ok." Rob said as he reached into his bag.

"What about the other car?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, my partners are checking them out now. Once I set your arm I can go ask, do you know them?"

Kurt shook his head as Rob began to gently maneuver his arm.

XX

"Help! Somebody help!" Sebastian cried his voice weak from pain. "Please help!"

Sebastian was nearly sobbing when his car door was wrenched open by a paramedic in a dark blue uniform.

"Calm down, kid we're here."

Sebastian looked up with terrified eyes, "It's Blaine, he won't wake up. I don't think he is breathing. Oh god, please help him!"

"Ok, we will just breathe. Can you tell me your name?"

"Seb..Sebastian." The scared boy breathed.

"Ok Sebastian we are going to get you out of here."

"Please help Blaine." Sebastian sobbed as the paramedic began to check him over.

"We will, I promise. Do you think you can get out of the car Sebastian?" The paramedic asked.

Sebastian slowly nodded as he was helped out of the car and onto a gurney as he laid down the gurney was wheeled over to the ambulance.

"Ok, Sebastian we are going to take you to the hospital…" The paramedic was interrupted by his partner yelling for him.

"Hey Joe I need some help over here!"

Joe looked up with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Ok, Sebastian I will be right back. I am going to help your friend Blaine."

Seb sat up to watch Joe run back towards the smashed BMW. He watched in horror as the two paramedics lifted Blaine's limp body out of the wreck. His face was covered in blood and his right leg was twisted in an odd angle. Sebastian strained to see if his chest was moving but Blaine's small body remained still.

"Blaine!" He cried as he watched him being set onto a back brace.

XX

"Sebastain?!" A familiar voice caused Sebastian to look away from where the paramedics were working on Blaine.

To his horror Kurt was sitting in the back of the ambulance, his arm was bound to his chest and he had a large piece of gauze on his forehead.

"You were driving the other car!" Kurt asked scooting closer to the gate of the ambulance.

Sebastian began to sob even harder as his breaths became short. "Oh god Kurt! I'm so sorry. He said I was going to fast, and the rain made it hard to see, and he didn't even want to come with me in the first place…and I am so sorry!"

"Seb, what are you talking about who said you were going to fast."

Sebastian looked up with tear filled eyes. "Blaine, Blaine was in the car with me."

Kurt's heart stopped. He didn't even think as he jumped out of the ambulance and ran towards the group of paramedics.

Kurt saw the mess of dark curls first. "Blaine!" he cried out as he tried to push through to his boyfriend.

"Kurt! You need to go back to the ambulance. It's going to be ok." Rob said standing and trying to hold Kurt back.

"No, that's my boyfriend! Blaine!" Kurt cried.

"Rob we need you to do compressions!" One of the paramedics cried as she cut through the layers of Blaine's clothes.

Kurt looked down to see the pale skin of Blaine's unmoving chest. He watched as two strong hands began to compress Blaine's chest. Kurt barely registered the sounds of ribs cracking against the push.

"He isn't responding, we need to shock him."

Small electric pads were quickly attached to Blaine's smooth chest.

Kurt felt his body go limp as an electric shock made Blaine's body jump off the ground.


End file.
